tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dojo/@comment-26530843-20160904122641/@comment-25643206-20160904165706
WhiteJapan napisał(a): Aha, i muszę dodać, że cieszę się, że Kavaxas w końcu się pojawi. Nareszcie nowy smok do mojej kolekcji :D Ciekawe, jaką będzie miał animację 3D, choć w sumie już to sobie wyobrażam :T Mam rozumieć, że ta ostatnia minka raczej nie oddawała zachwytu, Luka? :v I ja oczywiście nigdy nic nie wiem. ;-; 188.146.79.221 napisał(a): Z tego co ja wiem o 5tym sezonie, to ma być właśnie Usagi (wrzucałam kiedyś fotkę z instagramu Ciro, która to sugerowała plus gdzieś w necie widziałam też fotkę z wystawy zabawek, gdzie obok Super Shreddera był plakat z Usagim i takim wilkiem z jego świata (ten wilk to postać negatywna)) tylko że nie mam teraz niestety czasu szukać od nowa tych dowodów... jak przy okazji kiedyś znajdę to tu wrzucę, ale możecie mi wierzyć na słowo :) poza tym Brandon mówił niedawno w jakimś wywiadzie, że w piątym sezonie żółwie mają dużo podróżować w czasie i przestrzeni... co z kolei pozwala się domyślać, że pewnie wylądują w świecie Usagiego. Poza Usagim to wiadomo już, że ma być nowy wróg - Demodragon (Mark Hamill), mają być dwie nowe dziewczyny (ale gościnnie, nie jako powracające postacie raczej): jednej głosu użyczyła Lana Delorenzo (czy jakoś tak) zapewne będzie wampirzycą w odcinku z Draculą (znany jest już tytuł, to zdaje się odcinek nr 5) oraz Britt Ishibashi (Karai z drugiego filmu 2016). Tutaj nie wiadomo, z tego że Azjatka to można się domyślać, że będzie dubbingować czy raczej już zdubbingowała jakąś Azjatkę, być może którąś z samurajek ze świata Usagiego. Tam z tego co wiem są dwie kotki samurajki - jedna przyjaciółka Usagiego, a druga taka nieodstępna przywódczyni klanu "kotów samurajów czy ninja" czy jakoś tak (sorrki, nie jestem w temacie jeśli chodzi o Usagiego). Plus jeszcze ma powrócić Minae Noji, która już dubbingowała Tang Shen, a teraz ma pojawić się znowu w nowej roli (ale nie wiem na 100%, czy to ma być sezon 5 czy może już sezon 4). No i plus z instagramów wiem, że dość często na dubbingach pojawiała się Zelda Williams, więc tak, będzie w piątym sezonie więcej Ramony i pewnie Salamandrian (może tak podróżując w czasie i przestrzeni żółwie wylądują na tej jej Salamandrii...). No ii na dubbingach bywała też Gwen Yeo razem z Kelly Hu, więc będzie więcej Shini i Karai (nie wiem jak to nazwać, Shinrai może? XD). To tyle wiem, czy raczej pamiętam, jak się więcej dowiem, czy sobie przypomnę, to dam znać. A i za miesiąc ma być Comic Con w Nowym Yorku: http://www.cosmicbooknews.com/content/evil-dead-exorcist-tmnt-syfy-more-coming-expanded-nycc-2016 pewnie tam będzie coś wiecej o piątym sezonie, chociaż temat tego Comic Conu jeśli chodzi o TMNT to sugeruje raczej Super Shreddera ("Rise of the Super Shredder")... czyli po odcinku w przyszłym tygodniu będzie jakiś miesiąc przerwy.... ale zobaczymy... Jakim cudem ty to wszystko wiesz... Skoro będzie teleportowanie się w czasach i wymiarach to pewnie będzie Renet... Tylko po co? Coś nie tak pykło z jej berłem? Bo jak będzie kolejna gonitwa szczurów o kolejne kawałki super niebezpiecznej broni to mnie coś trafi. I kto dokładniej będzie podróżował? Żółwie, April i Casey, czy też może Shini, Karai lub Mona... A może spotkamy matkę April? I co z Salamandrianami? Zobaczymy może stan wojny na ich planecie kiedy Mońka była mała? c: Bo jak dla mnie, mogłaby się urodzić i wychować w trakcie wojny czy coś, charakternie mi tu pasuje. (i pomińmy ten fakt, że przy moich ulubionych postaciach tworzę im tragiczne dzieciństwo kiedy to nie znam ich prawdziwej przeszłości). I fajnie byłoby zobaczyć takiego Usagi'ego w 3D :v I skoro prawdopodobnie będą smoki, to mamy się spodziewać średniowiecznego(a może fantasty) klimatu? Chociaż raczej nie, skoro to ma podchodzić pod horror... Poczekamy, zobaczymy oczywiście :v (I wszyscy wiemy doskonale, że oni pewnie będą w tych wymiarach i czasach tylko po jedną rzecz - by uratować świat!)